


【Newtmas】Breathe Me

by aoiselina



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Depressed Newt, Graduation, Graphic Description, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Prom, Protective Newt, Rape Aftermath, Top Newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: Newt难以想象自己竟然是Alpha，伴随着生理上的转变，他对自己的Beta好友Thomas产生了难以言喻的情愫。（小迷宫高中AU，文章名来自Sia的同名歌曲）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Newt x Beta!Thomas
> 
> HE
> 
> 首发lofter@aoiselina

Newt第一次意识到自己或许并不是个Beta时，他正和Thomas窝在沙发上看电影——这是只属于他俩的周五晚间剧场。  
   
电视机里正播放着几年前红极一时的科幻大片，Thomas假装没看到烂番茄上的评分硬要Newt和他一起看这部，结果电影开场半小时他就已沉沉睡去。Newt感到自己的一边肩头几乎承载了一个人的重量——Thomas的脑袋瓜真是该死的沉。  
当然，先前不是没有过这种情况。  
   
Newt兴味索然地盯着屏幕，音量小得几乎听不清对话，只能听到噼里啪啦的打斗声。他甚至记错了影片中的反派，五分钟后撇撇嘴关掉电视。  
整个客厅唯一的光源来自一盏小夜灯，灯泡无精打采地散发着昏黄的光。整间屋子唯一的声源则来自于Thomas轻微的鼾声，这让Newt也感到有些昏昏欲睡。他懒得挪动身子，也懒得将Thomas的脑袋拍到一边，打算就这么维持着现状。  
   
Thomas那位在急救室工作的母亲经常值夜班，而Newt家又只离他有一街之隔。Newt有时便直接在沙发上将就一晚，但一早睁眼总会发现自己在Thomas房间的地毯上——这家伙总会在半醒半梦间拖着他上楼，记得为他披上毛毯，却死活不肯将床分给他一半。  
   
Newt静静聆听着对方的吐息声，非常嫉妒他的入睡速度。Newt脑袋一撇轻轻压在好友的头上，这样也无法惊醒对方。  
   
Thomas似乎感到有什么东西压迫着他的脑袋，他深棕色的睫毛如脆弱的蝶翼颤动几下，然后嘟哝了一句“Newt你真重！”，但如潮水般袭来的困意使他一动不动。Newt深知他并非真的嫌弃自己。  
待在没开暖气的房间令他感到冷，他一手揽住Thomas的颈脖，指尖划过对方干燥的皮肤。  
自己这么做不过是为了取暖——他给自己找借口。  
   
Newt并不排斥与他的亲密接触，他们从6年级开始就是好友——尽管Thomas只是个半路转入小学的插 班生。他得说，Thomas身上一定是有什么吸引了他的东西才使他主动与这黑发小男孩搭话。  
   
今年三月一股袭击东海岸的寒流导致气温骤降，Newt痛恨寒冷，而Thomas是个无论在何时都温暖得有如小火炉的充满朝气的孩子，和他紧挨着肩缩成一团让Newt觉得舒适和安心。  
   
不过今天似乎有些不同。  
Newt比以往靠得更加近。  
   
他身形不比Thomas更加健壮，却想牢牢抱住对方，深深吸进身上的干爽气味，仿佛在阳光下燃烧的木屑的味道，其中夹杂着似有若无的果香。好吧，他并不是擅长用丰富词汇量描述某件事的文学生。  
他感到碰触到的肌肤一片滚烫，不只是他还是对方体温骤然上升。Newt蓦地感到皮肤发麻，胳膊上甚至生出鸡皮疙瘩——不知为何，他感到今晚的Thomas格外性感，也为自己此刻与他独处一室感到窃喜。  
   
这是他闭眼前的最后一个荒谬念头，他以为这是梦，但事实上它并没在时间流逝下变淡。  
  
翌日清晨，最先醒来的Newt（他永远是个负责叫醒Thomas的早鸟）对Thomas产生的某种奇怪的想法依然清晰存在于脑中——这吓坏他了——因为他感到两腿间的湿润和明显在肿胀的那玩意儿。  
  
他左胸下的心脏狂跳，呼吸短暂急促。这不对劲，非常不对劲。自己的状态就如一团烂泥。  
发烧？或是感染HIV/AIDS？不不不开什么玩笑，他可是单身了十七年！  
   
与此同时，Thomas醒来了。  
他眨眨眼，看到一张近在咫尺并且脸色异常的脸庞。  
   
“嘿伙计，你看起来糟糕透了。”他看着紧锁眉头忧心忡忡的Newt，并不知道对方正在进行一番思想斗争。  
“我大概发烧了。”Newt故作轻松地耸耸肩，将脑中一个个不靠谱的念头抹杀。  
Thomas立刻伸手摸他被汗水浸湿的前额，下一秒吓得缩回手，仿佛碰触了沸腾的热水。  
“还真是挺烫，你脸都红了，赶紧回家歇着。”  
   
他睡眼惺忪地从沙发上站起，用手指顺了顺乱糟糟如鸟窝的头发，在看到墙上的时钟后却立刻精神抖擞，发出好一阵大呼小叫——已经没时间吃早餐了，他得赶紧去学校参加橄榄球队的训练。他可不想忍受Gally的怒火，以及他的推荐者Minho之后的训斥。原本作为Beta能进一个满是Alpha的队伍就已经是破例了。   
   
“帮我锁下门，谢了！”  
Thomas把钥匙扔给Newt，他经常这么做，好像这是属于他们共同的家。  
   
Newt愣在原地，老实说从刚才起他就沉浸在如毒瘤般迅速蔓延的思绪中不可自拔。  
他并不太清楚自己正经历着什么，原谅他这个唯独生物拿了B的学渣。他或许得找Thomas的母亲帮忙看下，却又潜意识地感到害臊。  
空气中到处都是他熟悉的味道，每一个角落，甚至他身上也沾染着一些。  
新一轮的冲动涌了上来。  
   
……  
   
Thomas的母亲拖着一身疲惫回家，看到Newt孤零零一人被落在自家并不感到惊讶，但她着实被他的状态吓着了——是一种与Thomas不同的震惊神情。  
作为医护人员的她即便是个Beta也有优于常人的嗅觉，她闻到一股散开的荷尔蒙气味——雄性激素与皮脂腺分泌物的混合产物，并且有变浓稠的迹象。这对处于发情期中的Omega而言可是最强效的迷药。  
   
她有些疑惑，这究竟属于Thomas还是Newt？  
   
“孩子，你还好吗？哪里不舒服？”善良的棕发女人上前，拍拍Newt的肩头。  
“没、没什么。”  
他打了个哆嗦，不敢直视对方似乎能洞察一切的双眼。  
他嗓音嘶哑，就好似刚进入变声期不知所措的小毛孩。但一切迹象都指着一个方向。  
   
“Newt，我见过不少Omega和Alpha，而你现在的状态有点……”她深呼一口气，即便不说完也足以将意思传达给对方。“我建议你去做个体检，以防万一。”  
   
以防万一。  
   
Newt感到自己像是被什么东西点着了，却没能及时摁灭那簇火苗。他的理性正在被一股压倒性的力量取代。  
这糟透了。  
他家从来都只有Beta，一直如此。虽然他有不少非Beta朋友，却从未想过成为他们的一员，也并未怀疑过自己作为众多普通人中一员的身份。  
   
……  
   
Newt周一没来上学。  
第一节是化学课，Newt又是Thomas的实验搭档，结果害得他得一人完成五次滴定实验记录数据。即便是全A生也有手忙脚乱的时候。  
   
“小心！”  
隔壁组的Teresa眼疾手快接住差点被他用胳膊打掉的烧杯。  
她的一举一动都这样完美，微卷的黑发扎成一束马尾乖巧地垂在脑后，一双随着光线变换色泽的蓝眼睛。她总是额外照顾Thomas，并且风度十足，不知这是否是属于稀有的Alpha女性身上的特质。  
   
“噢，谢谢！”Thomas脸一红，在喜欢人面前出糗真是太逊了。而他在对方面前总是潜意识的带着一种自卑。  
“Newt还好吗？”  
“他可能发烧了。”他说，有些失望Teresa将话题转到被人身上。大家似乎都以为他知道Newt所有的动态。  
   
突然，窗外出现一阵小小的骚动。学生们好奇地伸长脖子。  
“回到你们的试验台。”年迈的化学老师无动于衷，视线没从教案上离开过。  
   
“我看到了，是Gally！他和一个12年级的打起来了。”离窗户最近又热衷八卦的Chuck立刻带来了消息。  
大家恍然大悟，转过身继续摆弄实验器材。  
毕竟三月份是个危险的时间，对于Alpha为了争夺Omega的斗争他们已习以为常，有时候甚至会出现提前进入发前期的Omega——有一次甚至导致停学。  
   
下课后，Chuck挤到了Thomas身边的位置。Newt没有出现，他便能光明正大的霸占这里。  
“真羡慕Alpha。他们能够拥有一切。”他小声嘀咕。在他眼中Alpha就是一个自带光环的人生赢家，收到上帝眷顾。  
“但他们数量很少，占人口的20%。”当然Omega就只有可怜的10%，2:1的比例容易造成Alpha们的躁动不安，这对社会而言是个可怕的现象。  
“羡慕你有那么多Alpha朋友。”  
Thomas挑眉，老实说每次发生正面冲突被揍的总是他，Alpha们总是比较冲动又爱动手。他不确定这是否令人羡慕。  
   
周二，Newt又请了病假。  
Thomas待在教室有些坐立难安。他昨晚在脸书上询问对方是否感觉好点，但对方没有回复——甚至没有任何迹象表情他看到自己的信息。  
这就怪了，别看Newt总是以一副正经形象示人——他才是会时不时骚扰一下Thomas的那一方，发些表情包和搞笑视频。  
   
不行。他放学后就得赶过去看看情况。  
Thomas是个一旦产生了某种想法就必须达成的一根筋（伙伴们的原话），在下课铃响的同时他就往教室外冲，在走廊上与刚上完体育课的Minho结结实实撞了一下。  
两人同时捂着胸口吃痛地喊了一声。  
   
“嘿Thomas，我心情本来就很不爽了——”  
在Minho用一种威胁强调喊他的名字时，Thomas就溜了，被他远远甩下的亚洲男孩扬了扬拳，却拿他一点办法也没有。  
   
Newt家离学校有二十分钟脚程，但Thomas用跑的可以将时间缩短一半。就如他母亲所言，比起美式橄榄球他应该更适合田径。  
他熟门熟路地找到好友的房子，从外形看来它就和这片住宅区的每一栋房子一样，由一张图纸和同样分量的木材建成。  
他按了下门铃，这才想到Newt父母都是上班族，小妹妹Lizzy放学后经常和同伴们去操场玩耍，可怜的Newt此刻正一人待在家里养病。  
Thomas有些后悔自己没先从家里拿点吃的再过来。  
   
他按了两下，耐心地等了一分多钟。  
他摸摸脑袋，在原地在转了一圈，然后蹲下身在种着宝石花的小花盆底下找到一把钥匙——只有在Newt知道Thomas会来的情况下他才会把钥匙放在这儿，以防自己错过铃声。  
   
Thomas顺利进屋，轻手轻脚地上楼，在拐角处看到Newt的房间门露出一道门缝，里面黑漆漆的没有一丝光线。  
   
“Newt！”他轻瞧了几下门，然后在外面叫唤一声。  
房间里没人答应，但他听到翻身时身子与被单产生的摩擦。  
Thomas用食指顶开房门，他吸了吸鼻子，感觉空气中有种难以言喻的古怪味道。他花了一点时间适应黑暗，然后看到床上被被子裹成一团的人影。  
   
“你从来没病的这么严重，老实说连感冒也没有过。”  
Thomas沿着床坐下。对方烦躁地翻了个身，大概是将头挪到反方向， 背对着Thomas——这引起了他的小小抗议。  
“嘿，这不公平！我可是一到下课立刻冲过来看望你。”Thomas自顾自地控诉，“我可被你害惨啦，无论是化学实验还是历史课的演讲都得我一人完成。”  
   
“Tommy——”  
   
他嗓音沙哑，却并没带着浓重鼻音。  
Thomas一下子就闭嘴了，静静等着对方的反应，可他的希望落空了。  
   
“Come on，把脸蒙在被子里不易呼吸。”Thomas试图剥开被子找到他的脸。  
Newt有些抗拒，但他没有真的拒绝。Thomas将被子一直拉到他的肩头，诧异地发觉他似乎并未穿任何衣服。  
“我不知道你有裸 睡的癖好。”他假装倒吸一口凉气，然后戏谑地想要掀开一角。  
   
“Just shut up Tommy!”  
Newt小声阻止Thomas的恶作剧，鼻头和眼眶都在发红，并正在竭力抗拒着什么。他头疼得好似有几把小锤子敲打着头骨。他喘不过气，有什么东西挤压着肺部，而两腿间的那玩意儿一直处于亢奋状态中，这太诡异了——因为他甚至连抬手的力气都没有，可身体的某些地方很兴奋。  
   
周围的世界雾蒙蒙一片，却只有Thomas的存在异常清晰。  
   
这病入膏肓的模样吓坏了Thomas，他拿起床头的玻璃杯给他喂了点水。  
他的手腕被Newt骨节分明的手指握住，烫得就像被火烧灼。还有他望向自己的眼神，目光如炬。  
   
“我、我是不是得赶紧把你送医院。”  
Thomas用空出的一只手烦躁地抓着后脑勺的黑发。就在他反应过来之时，Newt用一种不小的力道抓紧他的衣领，将Thomas再次扯到眼前，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。  
   
时间几乎凝固。  
紧张的情绪如同一片浓重的雾霾笼罩着房间。  
   
Thomas脑中一片空白——这太反常了，刚才那一瞬间他以为Newt打开了什么开关要做出惊人且粗 暴的举措，他的心提到嗓子眼，却屏住呼吸不敢轻举妄动。  
老天啊，他都不知道Newt有这么大的力气，何况他还病重。  
Newt最好给一个合理的这么做的理由。  
   
……  
   
“你身上有Minho的气味。”  
   
Newt听起来十分不悦。  
   
Thomas满脸茫然。  
他放下水杯，扯过自己的衣领闻了闻——只有属于男孩子的汗味罢了。他猜测是Newt烧晕了开始说胡话。  
   
“我下课后跑的太快撞上他了。”他苦笑，深知Minho下次必然要对他的横冲直撞抱怨一番。  
   
Newt减弱了力道，然后完全松开。  
“……抱歉。”  
他不知自己为何会产生不快，而这种想法有如钻进耳朵里的小虫，啃咬着他。  
   
他什么都愿和Thomas分享，也不认为Thomas会在得知真相后对自己产生改观。但他一度怀疑，自己或许正在转变成Omega而不是Alpha——他得再找个医生。毕竟无论哪种情况，17岁才开始显露迹象实在很晚。  
说不定事情更糟，或许他得了一种罕见的、不断恶化的怪病。毕竟这样的转变和他想象中充满喷发力量的Alpha大相径庭。  
   
“答应我，你很快就能恢复。没有你我的化学课只能拿B。”  
Thomas的嗓音温柔，他似乎从来只对Chuck才会露出这种腔调。他将阻碍了Newt视线的一缕帖在额头的金色发弄到一边，天呐，连发丝都被汗水弄得湿漉漉。  
   
“噢得了，谁都知道你年年是荣誉学生。”但不得不说这样的安慰真的让Newt好受许多。  
   
……  
   
一周以后，Newt返校，甚至引起了一阵小型风暴。  
起初Beta们并未注意到他身上的变化，他看起来就和往常一般——但事情很快就通过Alpha与Omega们传开了。  
   
“Thomas我嫉妒你，从此你又多了一位Alpha朋友。”  
Chuck第一时间和Thomas汇报，后者震惊又有些受伤——因为Newt并未和他透露，哪怕各种原因。  
   
而Newt，当他身处在一个人多的环境中才真切意识到自己不再是Beta。  
学校仿若一座迷宫，空气中混杂的各种气味让他迷失。他试着通过它们寻找Thomas，但不得不承认最为芬芳的香味永远属于Omega，充斥着各式诱惑与暧昧。  
   
这不大不小的城镇中学有大约65%的Beta学生与35%的“特殊种”，这比例放在类似纽约城的大型高校都算得上引人注意。Newt曾不以为然，少数依旧是少数。  
但现在一想，实在太多了。他被迷惑得晕头转向，丝毫捕捉不到Thomas的气息。  
   
“恭喜你。”Alby拦住他并伸出手，似乎在欢迎他成为他们之中的一员。  
Newt摇摇头，脸上没什么表情。  
“愿你顺利度过这煎熬又甜蜜的Mating Season（交 配季）。相信我，总有Omega喜欢你这样的……唔，不太像Alpha的Alpha。不过我想你很快就能适应。”  
   
——交配季。  
这单词让他感到既陌生又反胃，仿佛只在BBC动物世界才会听到的词语，用在人类身上显然不恰当。  
   
他打开橱柜放课本，感到后背被来自四面八方的视线盯出一个个窟窿。  
所幸Thomas及时来救场——他的橱柜就在Newt的下方。  
“Newt，你看起来焕然一新。”他的语气与往常无异，这让Newt松了口气。  
“是啊，今早把Lizzy吓哭了。”小孩子总是对这些事情异常敏感。  
“可怜的小家伙。”  
   
Thomas边叹息边蹲下身子，他伸长胳膊去拿挂在壁橱上的水杯，从Newt的角度可以看到他松松垮垮的T恤领口以及更深处。  
他告诉自己应当停止这变态的行为，视线却止不住下滑、下滑……想要溜到更深处一探究竟。他情不自禁地咽着口水。  
——STOP！You MUST stop!  
他在心中对自己咆哮。  
   
还好急促的上课铃瞬间将他拉回现实，他打了个激灵，然后Thomas便急忙关了橱柜推了一下他的背，催促着他跑起来。  
“快点走，我可不想再Mr. G的体育课上迟到——他会罚我们做一整套体能训练！”  
   
Newt在他的带动下一路狂奔，引得走廊上的学生一阵侧目——虽然最终还是迟了那么三十秒。但之后炼狱般的体能训练似乎不再那么难以忍受。  
谁都察觉到他的变化，而它们将会一点点累积，让他担心再过不久一个全新的自己将会把过去的他抹杀掉并取代。  
   
……  
「你会更加强壮、敏捷。」  
「你不再能够保持理智。」  
「你将受欲望驱使。」  
「你将会找到你所爱的Omega并标记她/他。」  
   
他恨这些。  
  
   
**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

距离Newt转变为Alpha已过去一个月有余。  
   
属于Thomas与Newt的周五家庭影院时间照常进行，但Newt愈发难以控制那些在深埋脑中并发芽的荒谬念头。他无法再正常面对他们的亲密接触，哪怕是单纯地依靠着对方也变得难以忍受，仿佛有一只毛茸茸的肉爪挠着心口，又痒又刺痛。  
  
他不清楚如何得到缓解，也不愿意求助那些有经验的前辈。  
   
他时常凝视着沉睡的好友——那显现出一些菱角却依然稚嫩的脸庞，而他不忍心吵醒对方，只能轻手轻脚地走下沙发，回家后在床上辗转难眠。  
  
他以为这是Alpha旺盛的荷尔蒙导致的副作用。  
  
他开始频繁地用手解决生理需求，紧闭双眼试图幻想随便一个Omega，但最终兜兜转转脑海中还是浮现出Thomas，一种甜蜜的罪恶感油然而生。  
他想，自己大概并不是正常的Alpha，竟会觉得Beta比Omega更易催情。  
   
Newt不止一次想对Thomas开口——是时候停止这一切了。但每每面对挚友那真诚的表情欲言又止。  
他的挚友比谁都更清楚自己的变化——生理上，精神上，更多的是性格。  
   
曾经喜欢拉着他一起玩耍的小妹妹也不再敢靠得太近，他的父母四处打听该如何与作为Alpha的孩子相处。他成为人们口中的话题，而他憎恨这种变化。  
但无论面对他的冷静温柔还是暴躁易怒， Thomas照单全收，对他的态度与往常一般，并坚持这个新身份无法改变Newt。  
   
……  
   
Alby至少准确预言到一点，Newt变得更受欢迎——然而这个群体主要来自Omega和小部分Beta。当然他并不像Gally那样爱出风头又迫切地想要寻找伴侣——毕竟他们并未高中毕业。  
   
Newt不是不清楚Gally曾在背后嘲讽他没半点身为Alpha的自觉——老天啊，人们将这种身份作为上帝馈赠的礼物，大部分Alpha甚至乐在其中。市面上只有针对Omega的抑制剂，却放任Alpha选择看得顺眼的羔羊寻欢作乐——Beta或Omega, doesn’t matter.  
Mating最初只是一种为了生存的必然功能，在现实社会却更多地带着一种娱乐性。  
   
他们怎能这样心安理得地接受这个设定？  
   
开始有人主动邀请Newt组队做小组作业，要知道从前他和Thomas只要被分在一个班就是对方的默认组员，只需互换一个眼神就知道该做什么。  
——这被打乱的规律是他始料未及的。  
   
Newt刚想拒绝，Thomas却走过来，拍拍他的肩说没关系。  
“呃，你知道，这是个好机会……累积经验什么的。”Thomas大概是暗指对方是Omega，而Newt又是没经验的新手。  
Newt挑眉，脸色有些差。  
  
“Teresa应该愿意和我组队。”  
他注意到Thomas眼眸中的一丝欣喜和微微上翘的嘴角，这无可救药的男孩已经沉浸在太妃糖味的幻想中了。  
   
——原来如此。  
   
“祝你玩得开心。”  
Newt早就知道Thomas喜欢那女孩儿，她确实生得美丽，头脑聪明又是难得的好性格，Thomas八年级时就在新生野营活动上开始迷恋她，甚至和他分享过这个小秘密。  
这值得理解，但Newt总觉自己像个终于被摆脱的包袱——噢，虽然Thomas绝不会这么想，Newt不知道Alpha也会有如此纤细敏感的神经，他开始在乎一切。  
   
“那回见啦。”  
Thomas收回放在他肩上的手，仿佛突然被阻断的暖流。Newt盯着他一路小跑到Teresa身边，和她热烈讨论着如何分工并拿个好成绩。  
   
那只挠着心口的小爪蓦地化作啃咬他心脏的野兽，疼痛感瞬间扩大，却不致死。  
Newt并未意识到自己的表情变得冷酷——直到他发觉邀请他组队的学生颤巍巍地后退一步。  
   
这周五，Newt没有准时按Thomas家的门铃。  
Thomas原本兴致勃勃地下载了《怪奇物语2》（他们曾躲在被窝里一起熬夜看完第一季），但好友久久不出现。  
   
他在脸书上发了讯息，在手机上发了短信，在等待回复的期间去弄了一包爆米花，回来后依然没得到回复。他刚打算夺命连环Call，刚重新解锁就发现Teresa的短信提示。  
   
「我把幻灯片搞定了,稿子也修改完毕,明天约个时间练习?」  
Teresa的效率让同为荣誉学生的Thomas也自愧不如，真是风一般的女子。  
「谢谢，当然可以。明天哪里见？」  
「我无所谓，你来定吧。」  
「呃，下午一点在Dunkin' Donuts？那儿离我们比较近。」  
「……好呀，听上去不错。」  
   
那头微妙地迟疑了一下才答应。  
Thomas小声欢呼了一阵，和心仪的女孩子去甜甜圈店，这算得上约会了！  
他暂时将失约的Newt抛在脑后，风风火火冲上楼洗了个热水澡，提前整理一番仪容。  
   
收到Newt的回复已是翌日中午，对方的解释是周五和队友做小组作业弄到很晚，忘记和他说。  
Thomas撇撇嘴，Newt从不忘记任何事，这是个蹩脚的借口。  
一想到Newt或许与那位Omega发生了什么不可描述的情节，Thomas就心升一股怪异感——确实是他间接促成了这件事，但老实说他不觉得Newt会这般放得开。  
   
他是不是该吐槽一句重色轻友？  
……不，这用来形容自己更为恰当。  
   
无论出于某种原因，Thomas并未深究。现在的他好似被丘比特的金箭射中，一心惦记着与Teresa的“约会”。  
他换上刚烘干的格纹衬衫，擦了擦黑色帆布书包上的灰尘，临走前还仔细梳了一遍容易变得乱糟糟的黑发，祈祷今天别刮风。他确保在钱包里塞上足够的纸币——虽然他深知Alpha拒绝被请客。  
   
他一改反常提前20分钟出门，一路哼着轻快的小调，愈接近见面地点就愈紧张，他对着黑亮的手机屏幕练习露齿微笑（典型阳光邻家大男孩式），并用有着细微差别的语调重复着“How are you doing?”。老实说他一直不确定Teresa喜欢什么类型的。  
   
“蠢透了，Tommy。”  
   
一个凉凉的嗓音蓦地刺中了他的后背，它带着伦敦人偶尔显露的特有的刻薄和高傲——Thomas立刻就辨认出声音的主人——即便从小移民美 国，Newt坚决不改口音，这放在学校竟成为了一道吸引女生的加分项。  
   
Thomas转头，忽略了对方不善的语气，看到Newt正拎着麦当劳的外卖袋。  
他看起来憔悴，眼下有着青色的阴影，头发凌乱，随意穿着家居服。他脸上阴云密布，与容光焕发的自己形成鲜明的对比。Thomas讶异地发觉自己竟现在才意识到好友休息得不太好。  
   
不，不该是这样——与Omega待在一起的Alpha难道不该处于巅峰状态？  
Thomas一上生理课就开小差，自然不知是什么将好友折磨至此。  
   
“嘿，Newt。”他不知该说什么，这会儿才觉得口干舌燥。“我正要去找Teresa做小组作业，我们抽到下周一做presentation，非常倒霉。”  
“是的，我看得出来你的急切。”对方翻了个白眼。  
“你呢？你昨天可是把我抛弃了。”Thomas控诉道。“要知道我可是超想一口气看完第二季《怪奇物语》。”  
“你可以约你的梦中情人一起看。”Newt愣了一下，又伶牙俐齿地反驳道。  
   
他像是故意挑衅，迁怒的口气让Thomas在意得不行，又觉得自己很无辜。见对方打算离开，他忙追上去阻挡住去路。  
他抓住对方的胳膊，却被立刻推开。这力道之大让他往后踉跄几步。  
   
“你最近心情不大好，发生了什么吗？”他没法忍受好友这种态度。“还是说我做错了什么？”  
“不，Tommy，你不理解。”  
“因为你拒绝告诉我问题所在。”  
“你快迟到了。你也不想给Teresa留个坏印象，是吧。”  
“可是——”  
   
Newt没理会他，留下一脸茫然的Thomas绝情地走了。可怜的男孩还不知自己如何惹了好友生气，一脸茫然。  
唔，确实要迟到了——等见完Teresa再处理这件事。  
   
Thomas藏不住心事，而Teresa一眼就看穿了，但一直耐心等到他们练习完后才提及。  
他烦躁地抓抓头发，闷闷不乐地表示自己似乎和Newt吵架了——他很明显已经不在乎什么形象，自己一天的好心情都被破坏。  
   
“我能理解他，作为Alpha。”Teresa咬着吸管，她完全没碰甜甜圈，它们最终陆陆续续进了Thomas的胃袋。  
“究竟怎么回事？”  
“你来的时候我就察觉到了，虽然味道很淡……”她歪着头，表情却很认真专注，“但我嗅到一丝极浅的信息素。”  
“！？”  
Thomas惊得跳起来，像只受惊的兔子。  
   
“别担心，不是你，是我们班上的Omega姑娘——她和Newt是组员，我怀疑最近是她的发情期。”  
Thomas松了口气，抚了抚心脏狂跳的胸口。这举措逗笑了Teresa。  
   
“但为何Newt会变得暴躁？”  
“你问题真多，Tom。他拒绝了对方——这不算罕见，毕竟不是所有Alpha都来者不拒，但也相当不易，是种漫长的折磨，毕竟Alpha与Omega相互吸引是天性所然。”  
“这很符合Newt的性格。”  
“欲 求 不满的Alpha可是相当可怕。还好你们没起冲突。”Teresa一手托着下巴，话虽这么说却有种事不关己的态度，仿若她并非他们之中的一员。  
“难怪他说我无法理解……”  
   
但一经Teresa解释，Thomas又坐不住了——以他这种关键时刻要与同伴共患难的性格，等下必然要冲去Newt家，哪怕他无法为对方分担一些痛苦。  
   
“Teresa谢谢你！”毕竟Newt什么都不愿告诉他。  
“不客气，Tom。祝你好运。”  
Thomas这才注意到Teresa改变了对他的称呼，带着一种友好的亲切。她似乎还隐藏了一些不愿透露的信息，但Thomas打算等到下次再询问——今天已经得到了足够多的答案。  
   
……  
   
Newt懒洋洋地躺在床上，父母与Lizzy去Costco进行一周一次的购物，这让他感到神经放松——他不希望自己的变化再度引起家人的惊慌。  
   
空气中还飘散着一丝信息素的气味，他并没愚蠢失智到将Omega带回家，但这气味却黏在他的外套上、藏在他的发丝中（洗了两次澡也无法去除），一直跟随者他，令他的自制力产生裂缝。  
   
他做了三次深呼吸，正竭力地想要反夺控制权——他想抗拒——不，是战胜本能驱使的欲 望。  
他可不愿放任自己，稀里糊涂标记了一个他并无好感的Omega，仅仅因为这该死的自然界的相互吸引。他开始自我厌恶，他感觉自己倒霉透了，成为Alpha对他而言像是一种不断恶化的疾病，是无法脱离的噩梦。  
   
可他无能为力。  
   
Newt认定这是一种人类退化的表现——瞧瞧，他看起来就像一只到了春天就发情的公猫。他要求医生给自己开副能够抑制睾酮生成的LHRH类似物——那不过是他随便在谷歌上查到的药物名称，医生的否决是意料之中。  
   
他已经无能为力。  
   
他的身形猛然一颤。  
那是Thomas的气味。Thomas的脚步。Thomas的吐息。  
他非常接近。  
   
“Holy shit.”  
Newt忘了自己有个喜欢将钥匙藏在花盆下的习惯，这曾是为了Thomas留的一把备用钥匙。  
   
“我从Teresa那里听说了。抱歉，我不知道你现在有多难受，但我想你也许会希望有个人陪着。”  
Thomas没有进卧室，而是额头抵着冰凉的门，用屋里的人正好能听清的音量说道。  
   
Newt嘴唇蠕动，又吐出一个不好听的词。Thomas的气味突然挤了进来，冲淡了之前的信息素，也不知是好是坏。  
   
“我可以帮你联系医生，我妈妈应该有办法。”  
“Tommy，我今天没心情。”  
“……你刚才说了什么？我没听清。”Thomas停顿了下，“你想看点Netflix转移注意力吗？”  
  
天呐，他可不知Thomas会这样烦人，但这孩子确实是个不达到目的就不罢休的麻烦鬼——Newt感到自己的情绪再一次被搅乱。  
   
“我先进来了？”  
“不，别这么做！”  
Newt知道自己没法靠言语阻止对方，于是跳下床握住门把。  
“嘿，你这样逃避是解决不了问题的，这可不像你——何况成为Alpha从来不是什么问题。”Thomas焦急地说，语速也加快了。  
   
——看啊，连你最亲密的朋友都承认你变了。  
那种头痛欲裂的痛又回来了。  
   
“闭嘴，Tommy！”  
“冷静点！”  
“我现在无法冷静，身为Beta的你当然无法理解！”  
——糟了。  
Newt明知这会伤害到Thomas，却没法控制蹭蹭往上窜的怒火。他急需一个发泄的途径，什么样的都好。  
   
“Teresa和我解释过了，我也能理解Alpha有时毫无理由地心情欠佳，比如Minho就——”Thomas竭力想要证明着什么，但这似乎起了反作用。  
   
Newt不再抵着门，与之相反，他忽然松开把手，这让正在试图开门的Thomas往后倒去。  
后脑勺着地的Thomas怀疑自己就在那瞬间产生了轻微脑震荡，他捂着后脑没有缓过来，眼前的景象化作天昏地转。  
   
Newt居高临下地盯着他，深邃且灼热。  
   
“我有时候不明白你的执着，Tommy。”  
“你是我的best friend.”  
“你无法帮助我。”  
“我会尝试。”  
“任何办法？”  
“我会尝试！”  
   
Newt听到了绷紧的神经如小提琴弦断掉的细微“咔嚓”声。  
   
“Then help me.”  
   
……  
   
喜爱的表达方式有接吻与拥抱，愤怒的体现则是漠然、咒骂甚至动手，但Thomas不理解怎样的复杂的感情会促使Newt咬他——脖子上这一下使他疼得被逼出了眼泪，咸湿的液体烧灼眼眶。  
   
一定出血了，一定会留下伤口——他暗想。但没有推开Newt，他以为这样发泄愤怒的方式会使Newt最终冷却下来，或者说，能够让他舒服一些。  
   
Thomas猜错了。  
   
仿若碰触到什么不得了的开关，Alpha浓重的荷尔蒙如海啸般席卷而来，让他头皮发麻。他从不知比自己瘦削一些的Newt会有这般大的力气，使他被压在他身下动弹不得。  
  
“对不起，Tommy。”  
恍惚间，他听到Newt的道歉在耳畔响起。  
“对不起，我没法再控制自己。”  
   
Beta不会释放信息素，Thomas曾以为只有Omega才可以使Alpha动情和冲动。他产生了许多疑惑，当下的情况却不容许他思考。  
   
“没关系，你已经做得足够好了。”Thomas安慰道，虽然此刻情况比较糟的应当是他才对。“好朋友就该有难同当……我承认这比喻很糟糕。”  
Newt的额头抵在他颈窝处，闷闷地笑了。  
   
“你不会喜欢接下来将要发生的事。”接着，他几乎带着一种威胁的语调说。  
“比如？”  
   
Newt听到对方的反问有些意外。他单纯得令Newt不忍做什么。但他已经无法停下来——就像在悬崖边急速行驶的车。  
直到这一刻，他深深地深深地意识到自己对Thomas怀有的感情——如果一定要做出选择，他宁愿自己标记Thomas。  
Minho也好，Teresa也好，是他们令他意识到自己是个喜欢吃醋的无可救药的蠢货。  
   
“Alpha对Omega所做的那种事。我想你会讨厌我并远离我，Tommy，但这很正常，我懂的。”  
“噢得了，你知道我会尝试任何办法。我发誓我不会离开你，永远不。”  
与此同时，他的心跳下意识地加快了，这或许是条件反射，又或许是因为Newt。  
   
“谢谢你。” Newt刚才就在等Thomas的这句誓言。  
   
他的声音已经变得几不可闻。然而眼眸里写着的信息完整地、清晰地、响亮地传达给了Thomas。  
  
**「Save me, Tommy. Please.」**  
  
  
  **  
TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended BGM: ‘Wolves’ by Selena Gomez, Marshmello

他们赤裸身躯，但这没什么值得害臊的。

早在三年前的冬季曾跑到加州的天然温泉时他们便见过对方光着身子的模样。那时候他们甚至都还未开窍，朝着对方指指点点，面露不曾认知的新奇。  
  
然而此时此刻——在空气中弥漫的催情剂一般的气味渲染下，裸露的肌肤与轻微的碰触都被蒙上一层情色之感。Thomas的后背陷入柔润的床铺，两个大男孩挤在一张单人床实在拥挤，他们不得不紧贴彼此，汗水濡湿了两人交缠的发丝。  
  
Newt的手指像一条柔然的丝带穿过他的发，继而抚过他的胸前，一路向下缠绕在他的手腕处，摩挲着那片染上阳光色彩的金黄肤色。Thomas紧张得屏住呼吸，他感到腹部抵到一种饱满坚硬的异物，而他不愿承认那是什么，更拒绝想象它将会去哪儿。  
  
“Tommy……”  
Newt沉重紊乱的吐息中夹杂着颤抖的音节。他在颤抖，发梢上沾着的汗珠低落在Thomas温热的面颊。  
他在犹豫，也感到恐惧——这明明是一种从不出现在Alpha脸上的脆弱的情绪。  
  
Thomas抬起手臂，如往常般一手放在他光滑的肩上，Newt现在似乎更健壮一些，苍白的肌肤呈现出一种在沙漠暴晒后的红。他体温急速上升、双眼充血，好似即将失控的狂犬病人。  
  
“没事，我在这里。”  
Thomas也不确定这件事是否该进行下去，他甚至有一丝后悔，但他没法看着Newt崩溃。  
  
——Newt需要他。  
他无声地在心中重复，试图停止自身条件反射带来的抗拒与挣扎。  
  
……  
  
他们毫无经验，粗糙且莽撞地合二为一，Newt失控了——他短暂地停留后退出，再向前攻击，仿若涨潮时的海浪奔腾又褪去，反反复复多次。Thomas如同失去立足点般的头晕目眩，他试着调整眼睛的聚焦，但眼眶中已挤满生理泪水。他的指甲深陷Newt的左肩，掐出几道鲜红得好似能渗出血的指印。  
一种浓稠浑浊的液体不可抑制地喷发，四处飞溅。他们并不明白这是怎么发生的，但一切顺其自然地开始、进入高潮和结束。  
  
整个过程比Thomas想象得更加难受和冗长。  
          
他不确定这是因为自己并非Omega而无法获得快感，还是他从前将sex想得太美好。  
不过这大概超出了普通程度——初次尝试做 爱的Alpha就像吞入禁果，在品尝到它的美味后开始疯狂地渴求，这种未能被满足的痛楚使他的血液沸腾，心脏被火烧灼了一般，全身滚烫得仿佛在自燃。  
  
——这是否让你满意？  
Thomas却无法在挚友脸上收获得到欢愉后的享受模样，或许是在懊恼自己最终不敌本能。  
  
“……糟透了。”  
这是他重获一些理智后的第一句话。但他的手和唇依然流连地在对方身上游走并留下印记。他身体的反应与思想无法同步。  
  
Thomas有些失望。他可是每次做出了极大的牺牲。  
“我不是Omega真是抱歉。”  
  
“不，Tommy。别这么说。”Newt翻了个身和他一起平躺，“我可不希望你身上再沾染到别的Alpha的气味……当然Beta和Omega也一样。”  
  
然后他展开双臂，两人好似相互拥抱取暖的孩子，被子早就不知被踢到哪儿了。他尖削的下巴抵在Thomas头顶，这让不得不紧贴他的Thomas感到呼吸不通畅。  
  
“wow，真酸。感谢你为我展示Alpha夸张的控制欲。”  
Thomas被Newt立刻用胳膊肘撞了下腰，他往外挪了挪，无奈身体像是灌了铅一般沉重，肿胀酸麻。他想自己大概得缺席周二下午对邻镇中学的橄榄球半决赛了。  
  
他湿热的吐息喷洒在Newt的喉结处，这仿佛成了一种挑逗十足的举措，让Newt的恢复不易的理智再次一点点如从指缝留下的沙硕溜走。  
“Jesus——我感觉自己正退化成一种到了春天就乱发情的动物。”  
“但人也是动物。”Thomas不由自主地反驳。  
“噢Tommy！闭上你不懂情调的嘴。”  
  
他不再给Thomas反驳的机会，两人一言不发，却能够听到彼此沉重杂乱的呼吸，还有不经意流露出的一丝呻 吟。  
  
Thomas瞪大双眸，终于有了直视Newt的勇气——呵，没有Omega敢这么做（除非被Alpha要求）。  
  
体内有如被撕裂的痛处渐渐不再那么难以承受，又或是为了转移自己的注意力，他开始在脑中寻绎刚从大城市搬来这个小镇的时光——想起他与Newt的初识。  
  
……  
  
【回忆】  
  
Thomas六年级转到镇上的小学，他坚强的母亲刚结束一场充斥着打闹谩骂与酒精和尼古丁味的不幸婚姻，带着他奔向新生活。  
但这是个糟糕的时间（不仅仅是天气的缘故——九月份窗外阴雨绵绵，薄雾覆盖住整个小镇）——身边的学生都有了相处好几年的朋友和固定的小圈子。更糟糕的是第一节课他们就得玩宾果，他捏着一张纸写满题目的纸走来走去，过了五分钟也没能写下一个名字，样子蠢透了——大家都在回避他的视线，毕竟谁都不愿冒险接纳一个新人，光是自我介绍就够麻烦了。  
  
Thomas转了一圈后尴尬地回到座位，坐他前排的学生突然转过头——是个顶着一头金发、面容似欧洲人的小男孩。他刚才还和朋友聊天，现在便主动与Thomas打招呼，然后毫不客气地将纸拿到他眼前，几乎帖到他的鼻尖。  
  
“你好。我还差一个就写完了，碰碰运气。”他不抱希望地说，一口浓重的英伦腔。  
还空着的那栏写着「找一个会说西班牙语的同学」，而他们班上很不巧地没有西班牙裔。  
  
“呃……Sólo hablo un poco de español？”Thomas的语气不太确定，他没料到有人主动搭讪。“只会一点。”  
“酷！”  
  
男孩往Thomas手中强塞一根铅笔头，催促着他快写下自己的名字。他瞄了眼Thomas手边的纸，低估了几句“你人缘可真差”，然后飞速在纸上签下他的大名，字迹意外得精致。  
  
「喜欢看Netflix」——Newt。  
  
Thomas盯着这个不常见的名字，那金发男孩已转回身，举起胳膊悠然自得地举手喊了声“Bingo”——第一个完成游戏的学生可以获得一整块德芙巧克力。  
  
课后，Newt拒绝了试图与他分享巧克力的伙伴，却掰了三分之一给Thomas，还说了句“打起精神，Tommy。”  
  
Thomas惊奇地瞥了他一眼，难以想象第一次见面就被起了外号，还顺其自然地勇气了这个称呼。不过他并不排斥。  
Newt的主动确实令他好受许多，他暗自庆幸自己碰巧会说西班牙语。  
  
之后，Thomas凭自身的好性格和优异的成绩收获许多友情——早上找他抄作业、体育课找他组队打球的大有人在。但与他关系最铁的始终是Newt。  
  
他们透露各自的小秘密，又洞悉对方所有的习惯。从男孩成长为少年，这过程中的一点一滴看在眼里了然于心。他们经常被调侃像一对情同手足的兄弟。不，就连真正的兄弟也很少有他们这般如影随形。  
  
【回忆结束】  
  
在Thomas身处陌生未知的环境时，他像个溺水却放弃挣扎的人绝望地任由自己下沉，而Newt不仅仅是抛下一根绳——他毫不踌躇地伸出双臂握住他的手，将他拖上岸。  
  
Thomas从未料想到他们竟会陷入此刻的窘境——但这一切与Newt为他做的比起来微不足道。他虽没认真考虑过Newt对自己而言有多重要，却深知无法失去他，也无法眼睁睁看他被噩梦纠缠。  
  
这可算是一种形式的“爱”？他是否领悟到它的真谛？  
这样伟大的感情，Thomas原以为它与自己无缘。  
  
他们赤条条地躺在床上，精疲力竭、紧挨彼此——仿佛回到了无数个周五晚间，只不过剥去了衣物。他们迷迷糊糊地睡去又睡眼惺忪地醒来，谁也不愿做第一个打破这片刻安逸的人。  
厚重的格纹窗帘挡住了外面的日夜交替，这空间就是个黑洞，待在里面感受不到时间的流动。  
  
直到他们被饥饿感催促着赶紧行动起来，Newt开了手机，惊觉现在已是周日下午一点。他皱皱眉，在心中估算着这将近一天的时间里他们究竟做了多久、又睡了多久。  
  
“快醒醒，Tommy。”他推搡着依然赖床不起的Thomas，此刻非常精神——大汗淋漓做一场爱对Alpha来说是最好的体力恢复剂。  
Thomas闭眼扔了一个枕头回应他，居然能够正中红心。  
  
“嘿，你本来可以拒绝的。”Newt捏着枕头的一角低声抗议。  
“我不会恳求你对我负责。”Thomas的语气有些无力。  
他只是累坏了，何况身上黏糊糊的极度不舒服，让他难以睡得安稳。他的状态和Newt完美调转，自己成了病恹恹卧床不起的那个。  
  
“或许我得帮你洗个澡再给你换身衣服？”  
“别！让我安静地躺着。”Thomas感觉耳朵火辣辣的，索性阖眼睡回笼觉。  
  
Newt耸耸肩，调皮地揉乱Thomas的黑发——他只是试着缓解气氛，但Thomas身上属于自己的味道令他难以抑制心情惬意。哪怕他只能构成短期标记，这气息将随着时间褪去。  
  
——我们真的做了……不可思议。  
——而他现在属于我。  
  
肉体上的欢愉无法保留回味，但精神上的满足感来得这样强烈，填满Newt的脑海。  
他似乎能理解Alpha是怎样一种生物了。  
  
Newt的父母与小妹妹不在家，却在厨房桌上留下食物——牛奶刚从冰箱拿出来，想必他们在刻意回避，但的确省去很多尴尬——Alpha辈出的家庭对这种事见怪不怪，但对他的Beta家人造成一种难以弥补的冲击。  
  
他为自己做了顿简易午餐——焦得恰到好处的白面包、糖心鸡蛋、培根和焗豆。却只给Thomas留了超市买来的三明治和苹果——鉴于Thomas总是吐槽英国人饮食没新意。  
  
他边搅拌着拿铁边托着下巴思考接下来该怎么办——他该怎样面对Thomas的母亲？Newt下意识认为她给予的并非“忠告”而是“警告”。  
另外糟糕的一件事是明天周一，他发誓只需一个上午全校都会知道他不计后果地上了自己兄弟。大家都爱打探Alpha的八卦。  
  
……  
  
不出所料，周一的午休时间对Newt而言就是炼狱，气氛一度僵硬——他和Thomas等共同朋友自初中起就会在数学教室外围成一个圈席地而坐吃午饭。Thomas一般坐在他和Minho中间，但Minho今天就像碰到瘟疫似的跑到一个最远的位置。  
每个人看他们的眼神都很微妙。          
  
“从此以后我得和Thomas保持一米以上的距离。”他打趣道。  
“你有种训练赛上别抱我的腿。”Thomas用叉子指了指他，然后一口咽下通心粉。  
“不行，坚决不行。输了训练赛我也会被罚跑圈，还得负责收拾所有器材！” Minho做了个鬼脸，继而瞪了Newt一眼，后者假装看不到。  
  
Newt另一边坐着和他关系第二铁的Alby，黑皮肤的精壮男孩儿低声表示虽然能理解，但Beta无法被永久标记，身为男性的Thomas更没法儿怀孕。不如上大学后再正式找一位伴侣。  
这话题太重口把Newt刺激到了，他一口饭噎在气管，咽也不是吐也不是，Thomas见后大力地锤他的背——简直就是帮倒忙。接下来半小时他都没心情吃饭，兴味索然地数着分钟等上课铃。  
  
但他比自己想得要更在意Alby那番话——他身体里属于Alpha的那部分意识竟蠢蠢欲动，觉得这个荒唐的点子还不错。毕竟现在科技发展飞速……  
老天！和挚友做爱已经够疯狂了。他得将这些更加魔幻变态的念头从脑中驱除。  
  
他和Thomas就像事先说好了似的，面对大家对两人关系的疑问，他们的答案出奇一致——比起不认识的人，这件事由最好的朋友来帮忙更妥当。  
「伴侣」这一身份当真说不出口，但他们心知肚明。  
  
恋人、兄弟、朋友，哪一种都不太精准，哪一种却又沾了些边。  
  
初次体会到「标记」带来的快感后就会有第二次、第三次……而接下来的对象依旧是Thomas。双方家人都睁只眼闭只眼，而俩人也不再为这件事纠结争吵，尽量让它顺其自然地发生。   
  
Newt成为Alpha后也不曾失去超强的自制力，只有在荷尔蒙周期才变得难以控制情绪，尤其是周五晚——电影开场半小时他便一直和Thomas耳鬓厮磨，直到后者忍无可忍关掉电视——这是Thomas甘拜下风的讯号。他们之后便转移到卧室，一整夜翻云覆雨。  
更甚，这种亲密的肢体交流会持续到翌日清晨——Alpha的睾丸素在早间到达峰值——事后他总要轻描淡写的以用这个借口堵住Thomas正准备发牢骚的嘴。  
  
倘若Newt真的做出一点愧疚的模样，Thomas便会立刻凑上来细声轻语地安慰——他有着少比女孩子还软乎的豆腐心肠。  
  
即便多数情况下他们会认认真真看完影片，Newt也坚持钻到Thomas的被窝里而不是睡地铺——Newt睡相极差，半数情况会把他挤下床，或者以一种几乎让他窒息的力度抱着他——他感到自己就像个Costco买来的巨大型泰迪熊，专门供人拥抱撒娇。  
如果只提供这两个选择，Thomas宁愿睡地铺。  
  
Newt永远先他半小时醒过来，然后以各种方式令他毫无防备的方式喊他起床——挠咯吱窝，或是献上带着口气的早安吻，Thomas躲不过，只能皱皱眉抱怨。而占了便宜的Newt就会像个恶作剧得逞的孩子心满意足——这并不是Alpha的情 欲作祟，只是单纯地觉得有意思。  
他坦白，Alpha的身份给自己提供了便捷，让他有勇气去做一切此前只敢想象却没法付诸于现实的事儿。或许他从很久以前就喜欢上Thomas了。  
  
他并不清楚这样甜蜜的关系能持续多久，也避免思考。  
时光飞逝，转眼他们升入十二年级，即将面临人生最大的抉择。  
  
  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended BGM：’Still Falling For You’ by Ellie Goulding

升入12年级课业突然一下子繁重许多，加上准备申请大学，学生们的焦虑和压力写在脸上。尤其是怀着“未来为NASA（美国国家航空航天局）效力”这样宏伟梦想的Thomas，每天抱着砖头厚的教科书在学校与家之间来回，还要兼顾学生会执行委员一职和每周两次的球队训练，他和挤牙膏似的利用周末写申学论文。

Newt也好不到哪儿去，虽然准备学法律专业，但高中数理化样样不能挂——他不情不愿地拜托Thomas百忙之中抽时间帮他补习——显然Alpha这个身份并不能为他带来更灵活的头脑。  
  
周五的观影娱乐改为学习时间，十有八九是Newt一边急躁地揪着头发一边咬铅笔头，费解地看着课本上那些似乎永远解不开的数字。Thomas则趴在课桌的另一边奋笔疾书——他保持了手做笔记的习惯，右手小指的一侧摩擦着纸张直到红肿出泡。  
  
偶尔Newt会帮Thomas看看他的作文草稿，纠出语病和错别字。Newt盯着死党认真学习的侧脸，忍不住喉结滚动咽下几口唾液。他知道情 欲从腹部涌了上来、呼之欲出，但他不敢此刻打搅Thomas。自己活生生像个受尽禁酒令折磨的酒鬼，唯一不同的是他是欲 望的奴隶。  
  
如果实在无法忍耐与他同处一室，Newt会打个岔，向Thomas借他家浴室洗个冷水澡——后者一脸了然，怜悯地朝他点点头。Newt怀疑这样下去自己迟早要内分泌失调。  
  
等他穿着Thomas借给他的T恤从澡间回房，便会看到Thomas身子向前倾、将面前的物理书当做枕头抱着它沉沉睡去，发出响亮地鼾声。Newt无可奈何地叹气，然后任命地将Thomas拖到床上，为他盖上被子并在浓密的眉梢落下一个晚安吻。  
  
所幸这段折磨人的时光并未持续太久。隔年二月，一个白雪尚未融化的寒冷初春，Thomas兴高采烈地跑过雪地，按响Newt家的门。  
“嘿伙计，你猜怎么着！？”他双眼清澈晶亮，仿若刚中了五百万乐透。  
“你收到录取通知书了。”Newt该死的了解他。  
“而且是第一志愿！斯坦福的无条件Offer！”  
Thomas在他面前手舞足蹈，只穿了一件夹克衫就冲出来的他丝毫不畏惧凌冽的寒风，此时此刻没什么能将他击溃。  
  
“Wow，恭喜！加州是个好地方！”Newt情不自禁地微笑。  
“我不敢相信这将成为现实！”  
Thomas张开双臂给他一个结实的拥抱，整个人的重量几乎都由对方承载。他的喜悦将持续很久——这是被他铭记一生的美好的瞬间。而他第一个想到的是与Newt分享这个好消息。  
  
“你做得很好Tommy，你一直很棒，会成就一番大事——我有这种预感。”Newt保持声音的愉悦。  
他深知Thomas一直对探索宇宙星球感兴趣，经常絮絮诉说未来将参与高温超导的研究项目，引领一场应用物理革命。他不仅是全优生还参加过NASA的夏令营。谁都会喜欢这个富有同理心又充满求知欲的聪明孩子。  
Newt真心为他开心——从单纯的朋友的角度来讲。  
  
他惆怅地意识到自己将于与他如胶似漆的朋友在今年的秋季分别——他的第一志愿是纽约大学。从纽约到硅谷将近五小时的空中旅程，三小时的时差。  
  
他可以理直气壮地要求Thomas别和其他人靠得太近，用行动表示Thomas身上只能携带自己的气味。 **但他承认，所有人、任何人——哪怕是身为Alpha并私下将挚友视为终身伴侣的Newt——也无法剥夺Thomas追求理想的自由和权利。**  
  
“我得快点找份零工了，大学学费昂贵得吓人！”Thomas面露甜蜜的苦恼。他仍然在等候补助金的消息。  
——这意味他们能够共度暑假的时间也少得可怜。  
  
Newt有些心不在焉，并没有在意Thomas接下来在叽叽喳喳说着什么。然后他以“作文还没写完”为借口将Thomas温柔地赶回家。对方善解人意地说等Newt获得第一志愿的通知书后，他们得隆重庆祝一番。  
  
一周后，Newt毫无悬念地在电子邮箱里收到纽约大学的Offer。但他内心五味杂陈，暂时没有将这消息告知Thomas，心中挥之不散的阴郁持续数日。  
  
英文课上，老师让大家撕张白纸写下将要印在年度纪念册里的毕业留言，明天上交——不允许在网上随便摘抄一句心灵鸡汤或至理名言，底下哀嚎声一片。  
这竟然难倒了英文轻松拿第一的Newt——他绞尽脑汁，在草稿纸上删删改改，纸张几乎被密密麻麻的墨水书写占满。他没法儿心安理得地写下“12年级画下的句号不过是另一端旅程的开端”这样的陈词滥调，倘若走到高中尽头便要和Thomas道别，他倒是隐隐希望时间永远凝固在现在。  
  
但他们总归要成长。总归要踏上自己的旅程、编织自己的生活。  
这世上没什么恋情或友情是密不可分的。  
  
他搁下笔，双眼贴着手背，湿热的眼泪流过指尖的缝隙，滴在纸张上留下水迹。  
原来Alpha也有泪腺。  
  
……  
  
进入学期末，大部分12年级的学生们成功熬过升学的炼狱，进入YOLO（you only live once：你只活一次）狂欢模式，大张旗鼓地为毕业舞会做准备。  
你会在午休时间猝不及防地听到从角落里爆发出的欢呼与掌声，人们不由自主地投去或羡慕或烦躁的视线——年轻人举着一束玫瑰邀请暗恋已久的心仪女孩做自己的舞伴，而对方娇羞地在众人的口哨声中点头。  
  
男生们围成一个圈，热切讨论的话题不再是近期流行的游戏，而是如何邀请舞伴——已经有幸跃入脱离“forever alone”名单的男生在比较谁的邀请方式更精彩，那故事一个比一个跌宕起伏，可谓是浑身解数花式虐狗。  
  
而Alpha们自然不必担心找不到舞伴，通常一个火热绵长的吻加上一点点令人难以抗拒的荷尔蒙就已经能将对方迷得神魂颠倒，还真难以想象他们被拒绝的可能性。  
  
Newt和Thomas从来只是一笑而过，从不参与讨论。没有人主动问起Newt——他认为此时此刻全校人都知道他和Thomas会组队，这是天经地义的事儿。  
男生与男生的组合并不罕见，只不过多数是Alpha与Omega。  
他为Thomas的舞技担忧，除了怕对方跳得太嗨踩到自己，更重要的是说服Thomas跳女步是个艰巨的挑战。优雅与美感不存在于Thomas这个阳光美国大男孩的字典中。  
  
直到六月初，剩下的时间用十根手指数的过来，Newt突然和Thomas说起这件事——他认为应该趁着他们今天在他家，练习一下舞步。  
“你也不想在仅有一次的高中毕业舞会上出丑吧？”Newt说。  
  
Thomas置若罔闻地抬头，此刻正吃着Newt母亲端上来的新鲜出炉的胡萝卜蛋糕，嘴角还沾着一些朱古力色的蛋糕渣。  
  
“欸？可是已经有人……”他没说下去。  
“别告诉我你邀请Teresa了！”  
Newt感到太阳穴在抽搐，他开始头痛——为了Thomas无法被拯救的情商。  
“不不不，她邀请了别人。”Thomas说，“是Brenda……一位转学生，你没和她一起上过课所以不认识。”  
“……”  
“她只是顺便问了一下，我也没答应。”Thomas语气中带着小小的炫耀，“虽然挺对不起她，但至少我也被主动邀请过了！”  
  
Newt忍无可忍地攥住他的衣领往自己的方向拉，然后猛力地深呼吸，捕捉到一丝极淡的少女气息。这与Teresa截然不同，或者说与大部分女孩都截然不同。狂放不羁有种成年人的成熟，是个危险却美丽的人儿，只不过是个Beta，而Thomas这纯情少年很易上钩。  
  
“那么，这位新生看上你了？”  
Thomas没有回应，但他的脸颊微微一红，给予了答案。  
  
“该死的。”  
烦心的事一件接一件，负面情绪像只气球慢慢膨胀，一点就爆。他的心脏被点着了，同样熊熊燃烧的还有他的理智。  
  
“你就不能让我省点心！”  
“你为什么要生气？我都拒绝了！”Thomas急了，慌神地为自己辩解，在得不到理解后也变得有些急躁。  
“你要是没拒绝，这件事咱俩就没完了！”  
Newt脸垮得更厉害了，颇像个肥皂剧里当场捉奸的妻子。只不过他发泄怒火的动作并非打一巴掌这样简单，而是直接将Thomas压在床上——如此紧密地，挤压着对方的胸膛让他难以喘气。  
  
“你说，我该怎样惩罚沾花惹草的Tommy？”  
他突然调小音量，仿若情人在耳畔轻声细语，却说了句威胁性十足的话。  
他没有指望对方给一个像样的答案，手指顺着Thomas的脊背下滑，滑进衣裤之中。  
  
他甚至没有做足够长的前戏，骤然进入毫无心理准备的Thomas。  
Thomas身体重重一颤，紧攥着床单的五指收拢。没有润滑剂的助力，这种酷刑般的体验就像身体被一把钝器硬生生撕成两半。从他喉咙里发出如受伤的小兽的细微凄哀的声音，却由于被Newt一手捂住嘴而没法传出去。  
这是带着一种报复性的性，强势残暴，丝毫没有怜惜与爱意。  
  
“很疼……Newt，轻点……”  
Thomas疼得没法思考，只能低声哀求，以为这能使他心软。  
  
但Newt没有听见。嫉妒和其他的负面情绪已将他吞噬。他啃咬舔舐着Thomas身上的每部分，仿佛这样便能永久盖上自己的味道，就像擦不掉的刺青深深融入皮肤深层——最好强烈到连Beta都能半秒内发觉他已经有了伴侣。  
  
……  
  
待Newt意识到自己做了怎样惨无人道的事情时，Thomas已经在他身下昏睡过去。  
天色渐暗，房内视野不佳，他不忍开灯，怕在好友身上看到自己制造的伤痕淤青。  
  
他这个准法律生比谁都清楚——未经允许的性是强 暴。哪怕对象是再亲密的朋友或名正言顺的恋人，这是强 暴。  
  
怎么办？怎么办？  
“我就像个该死的畜生。”Newt痛苦地掩面。他不敢再去看Thomas，生怕对方下一秒便睁开眼，眼中印满受伤后的愤恨或震惊。  
  
他担心他们再也无法回到从前——少年时代无忧无虑的关系，一点小打小闹也无法摧毁他们比火腿厚的友情，但现在不同。这完全不是同一个程度的伤害。这身体和心灵上的伤害难以修复。而致使这一切的不过是Newt的头脑一热。  
  
但这或许能让分别好受一些。  
  
Newt在床边留下一套干净衣物，将卧室和澡间留给他，静悄悄地下了楼。直到他听到大门开合的声音后才松弛了神经，再次回房，收拾这片狼狈不堪的场景。  
  
那天之后，两人对当晚的事一概不提。一个不看一个不说。Thomas一周都顶着骄阳穿长袖Polo衫，将肌肤裹得严严实实——这个细节让Newt极度心虚。  
他也再没指望Thomas还能成为他的舞伴——老实说，他都产生了缺席毕业舞会的念头。  
  
谁都看出来他们之间气氛不对，身为共同好友的Minho问不出个所以然来，真是恨不得揍他们一拳大吼“你俩在歪歪唧唧搞什么鬼！我不管出了什么问题快给我和好！”  
Minho操碎了老母亲般的心。  
  
……  
  
转眼到了毕业舞会当天。学生们盛装打扮后抵达学校，几辆亮黄的巴士停驻在门前。  
女生们一个月前甚至更早地选好了礼服，昨天去做了头发和指甲，今天起了大早开始梳妆打扮，到了前一个小时却依然手忙脚乱。她们抵达现场，舞伴便围上来为她们的手腕带上丝带绑起的小束鲜花（寓意着名花有主），之后她们便立刻无情地抛弃舞伴，拉着裙摆脚踩高跟鞋四处奔走寻找闺蜜，接下来便是永无止尽的集体照和自拍。  
  
男生们的程序则简单很多——有些穿着不知多少年前的老旧西装，配了根不符时代潮流的领带，也有的一看就是妈妈帮忙打扮的。  
  
Newt被母亲从床上拉起折腾一番后不情不愿地载到学校，同行的还要他那位对舞会充满向往憧憬的小妹妹。他不安地盯着手机屏，也许下一秒就会跳出Thomas的短信。  
但他什么也没等到，只在黑色屏幕中看到自己被打了粉扑的脸和上了发胶的头发，金发被固定在脑后，他并不习惯将整张脸暴露在光天化日之下。  
  
驾驶座上的母亲絮絮唠唠地说等会儿要给他和Thomas拍张照。Newt十分尴尬，想要劝母亲丢下他就赶紧掉头回家。这个年纪的少年少女最怕父母掺和年轻人的活动。  
  
Newt下车后瞄见他的小团体，故作自然地走过去——他看到Thomas正和一些人有说有笑，身上这件深蓝西装也曾在返校节出现。  
“呃，我来晚了。”Newt别扭地说。  
  
“Hello Tommy！”Lizzy从Newt背后蹦出来，径直跑到Thomas面前展开她纤细的胳膊。  
“Hi 小家伙，你又长大了！”  
Thomas轻松抱起金发小女孩儿，她的容貌简直是女版Newt，性格却讨喜多了。她换上一条粉蓝公主裙，卷起的头发被一根丝带扎起，仿佛是今天光彩夺目的主角。  
  
“等我12年级时你可以做我的舞伴吗？”她趴在他肩头悄声询问。  
“当然，不过我担心到时候你会有一大帮追求者。”  
“但我还是最喜欢Tommy！”  
  
Lizzy还想再霸占着这个位置与Thomas说些悄悄话，却被兄长无情地抱过去放下。她就像个脱离母亲的树袋熊仔不开心地盯着Newt。  
“哥哥你吃醋了。”  
“小小年纪说什么呢。”Newt弹了下她的额头，“还有，Tommy是我的称呼。”  
“噢不，我的情敌是哥哥！”Lizzy捂住眼睛不可置信地说。  
  
Newt的母亲追上来了，脖上挂着相机，一手端着一个透明小盒。  
“Newt，你忘了最重要的东西。快给Thomas戴上！”她把盒子塞到他手中，这是两朵成对的胸花——一朵洁白的阿鲁姆百合与点缀的薰衣草，若是做成一束便会是新娘的捧花。这是她的选择，确实品味非凡。  
  
Minho在一旁不嫌事多地吹起响亮地口哨，这一下将半数人的目光都吸引过来了。让Newt在众目睽睽下帮男伴戴胸花别提多尴尬了，更何况他和Thomas还在情感的低迷期，他不知所措地捧着盒子，愣在原地。  
  
Thomas瞥了他一眼，然后自然地接过两个盒子。  
“慢慢来。”他的嗓音温煦得像冬日阳光。  
  
Newt眼中难掩诧异，但确实手稳了许多，在他的左领口别上胸花。他刚想为自己佩戴，Thomas却已经从盒子里拿出花，行云流水般帮他别好。这短短三十秒却是漫长得仿若时间凝固。  
Newt死死咬住下唇，咬得快要渗出血来。眼前视线一片模糊，但他告诫自己现在不是哭的时候。  
  
“快来照张相！”  
Newt母亲眼疾手快地对着挺拔的少年们猛地按了一阵快门。还未反应过来的两人赶紧调整面部表情，露出僵硬拘谨的笑容——他们都不是擅长面对镜头的人。  
  
“接下来你们可以交换戒指了。”  
“然后接吻。”  
“祝你们百年好合！”  
……  
Thomas和Newt齐齐转身，十分有默契地教训背景音发起人Minho一顿，都是他导致其他人开始起哄——再不阻止就得出现“早生贵子”之类的18r贺词了。  
  
作为各自的舞伴，两人不仅在大巴上是同坐，抵达宴会厅后也被安排在同一张大圆桌紧挨彼此。Thomas诧异地在隔壁桌找到光彩照人的Teresa和Brenda——后者的男伴竟然是从来不怎么看得上Beta女生的Gally。  
  
“真是人靠衣装。”Brenda与他打招呼。  
Thomas笑着朝她点头，被一旁的Newt看在眼里。他不由自主地揽住Thomas的脖子。  
“原来这样的女孩会喜欢上你。”  
“不……她大概是在开玩笑。人家不是被Gally邀请了吗。”Thomas说，“被你误解得很彻底，害我现在都没恢复完全。”  
Newt不说话了。他希望Thomas快忘掉那件事——老实说他都不确定挚友是否真的原谅他，还是表面现象。  
  
他隐隐觉得那女孩儿对Thomas是真的有好感。无所谓，他不会给她机会。  
  
五道菜式依次上完，但大家的重点都不在吃，也只有Thomas这样的吃货会将鸡翅啃得干干净净。到最后的甜品时已经有按耐不住的学生离开座位滑入舞池，踩着音乐的节拍摇摆身躯，乍一看那优雅的姿态还真像回事。  
从舞池上的天花板垂下一条条钻石项链般的水晶吊灯，昏暗的灯光时不时变换柔和的色调，暧昧而迷幻。  
  
在Ed Sheeran的《Perfect》奏响的那一刻，Newt突然将餐巾扔在桌上，拉住身旁人的胳膊——这首歌只属于有舞伴的人，而单身狗们只能坐在底下羡慕地观看。  
  
“糟了。”Newt突然想到什么，惊呼一声。  
“怎么了！？”  
“……没什么。”Newt摇头，早前他将练舞这件事完全抛到九霄云外了。但既然已经将Thomas从座位上拉起，他没有反悔的余地。“我觉得我们至少得把这首跳完。”  
  
Thomas愣怔地跟着他来到舞池，但当他发觉自己要跳女步时眉毛一挑，不乐意了。  
“你的腰比我还细，应当你跳女步！”他小声抗议。  
“虽然你很笨拙不适合跳舞，可男步更难，我怕被你踩。” Newt掐了掐他腰上的肉，手感很好，看来是最近没怎么参与球队训练又消耗太多甜甜圈，转眼腹肌惨变泡泡肉。  
  
何况Alpha跳女步是要被消笑话的，Newt的自尊心承受不来。同样碍于面子，Thomas没有计较，不然他们很可能在舞池里扭打成一团。  
  
Newt的舞步像模像样，但Thomas丝毫不懂步伐的变幻和回旋，眼神一点儿都没有含情脉脉之感，身体跟着节拍左右摇晃无半点流畅性，有点像公共舞池内随性起舞的老年人。本想引领Thomas却发觉毫无效果的Newt开始自暴自弃。  
  
“我再也不会和你跳舞了，我发誓！”这句话是从牙缝中挤出来的。  
“华尔兹不是我强项，我拿手的是蹦迪。”  
  
Thomas不甘心。像是为了验证自己的话，一曲结束后他没有立刻离开舞池，在洗脑神曲《Havana》柔媚的拉丁风旋律中和Minho他们群魔乱舞。跟身边那些舞姿婀娜的女孩们比起来没有半点性感，配上那迷醉的表情实在辣眼睛。  
Newt别过头假装不认识他们，他有时候不明白自己为何会迷恋上Thomas的肉体。这一定是Alpha的情 欲在作祟。  
  
“你得加入我们！”Minho和Thomas一人抱住他一只胳膊以防他逃跑。  
“不我不想和你们一起放飞自我！”  
  
但无论说什么他们都不松手，加上极富渲染力的乐声，Newt跟着他们越跳越嗨，大汗淋漓，洁白的衬衫被后背的汗水浸湿。他甚至一把扯掉领带仍在地上——在坐上返校的大巴后才发觉忘了拿领带，回家后免不了父母一顿训。  
  
但属于12年级的狂欢并未结束，晚上十点，大巴拉着他们回学校——校内还有一系列活动等着他们。走廊和体育馆被布置成大型游乐场，放眼望去有堆满零食的长桌、蹦床、室内曲棍球、肖像画摊位、甚至还出现了少女们热衷的算命摊位，有水晶球和女巫帽的那种。  
每个摊位前都挤满了换上舒适衣物的学生，有些人干脆带了睡衣来换，也有大胆的女生将妆容卸得干干净净。  
  
Thomas拿了两罐冰镇可乐，挨着Newt在体育馆内的长椅坐下。他们都累得不想再参与这些费体力的活动。  
这是属于他俩的僻静角落，哪怕馆内音乐震耳欲聋，也无法入侵他们的小天地。  
  
他们一言不发地盯着那些尽情放纵好似明天的太阳不再降临的学生——谁都清楚，今天过后他们的生活将发生天翻地覆的变化，而后天就是毕业典礼。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Newt动了动唇，双手捂着冰凉的易拉罐。眉间印刻的哀愁使他看上去永远心事重重。“我承认这句道歉来得太迟了。”  
“你可能没有意识到，在你成为Alpha后，道歉的次数反而多了。”  
“……”  
“也许如你所说，我无法彻底理解Alpha，但这不能改变你是我最重要的同伴的事实。”Thomas搓揉着后颈，有些语无伦次，“听着，我不太懂兄弟和情侣间到底有何区别，也不会说歪腻的情话，但我不会因为这些小事就和你绝交，况且你也是……情有可原。”  
  
Newt嘴角抑制不住地上扬，死沉的双眼仿佛被瞬间点燃绽放的璀璨烟花，充满活力。  
“但是！下次再这么毫无预警地做我就要揍你了！我宁愿和你打一架让你头脑冷静点。”  
“好的，这点可以听你的。”Newt难得温顺地应允。在心中感叹挚友的温柔。  
  
解开心结后，他们被同伴拉上蹦床尽兴玩乐（Newt还压在Thomas身上夺取一个吻），即便灌下可乐和红牛，谁也没能真正熬到第二日清晨。  
Newt是最后一个睡着的——凌晨四点。他眼皮沉重，将Thomas作为靠枕找了一个舒服的姿势睡去。他与他十指相扣，紧贴他暖洋洋的掌心，无需披件外套也能感到温暖。  
  
……  
  
后天的毕业典礼上，Thomas头戴那对他而言有点小的海军蓝色博士帽，作为12年级代表上台讲话。长长的金色流苏垂在他肩头，随着他说话时的肢体动作轻微摆动着。  
  
他昂首挺胸，像个天生的领导者般嗓音洪亮自信（很难想象他为何不是Alpha），丝毫不畏惧台下学生与家长加起来几百号人，也不怕那直直对准他的摄像机。  
但只有陪他排练的Newt深知他为这演讲稿绞尽脑汁，半小时前还在改动一些微不足道的用词。  
  
“……我想感谢养育我长大、在急救室值夜班的母亲，你为我付出的一切难以用任何词汇去描述，我希望你会为我自豪。最后——我想对六年的老友Newt说声谢谢——谢谢你在此前的72小时忍受我一遍遍在你面前念演讲稿，忍受我的焦虑和口吃，还有我的陈词滥调——写演讲稿并不是我的强项。”  
  
Thomas顿了顿，台下笑声不断。尤其是被点名的Newt，露出一副哭笑不得的神情。他确实一直在强忍捂住Thomas仿佛上了发条的嘴的冲动，还得陪着他一起改稿子。Newt私下好几次强调这里面有他的功劳，Thomas得给他credit。  
  
直到全场再次回归寂静，Thomas继续说——  
  
“和在座许多同学一样，离开高中后我们会和挚友各奔东西，在大学找到新的同伴或恋人，但在你最落寞沮丧、只身一人的时候，请回头看看——能够陪伴你的会是那些经过了时光考验的旧友——他们和你一起度过青春，做过不少荒唐可笑的事，了解你所有的怪癖和脾气，但即便如此，他们从未抛弃你，他们陪你度过最艰难的坎。  
有些人注定不是过客，或许重逢不是件易事，或许相隔万里，但他们始终存在于你心中，存在于无法被时光磨灭的美好记忆中。  
  
带着你们儿时的理想还有这座学校的回忆，踏上新的路程吧——我为你们骄傲，你们也应当为自己骄傲，愿你们心想事成——毕业快乐，Class of 2017！”  
  
语毕，Thomas果断而帅气地将身前的三张演讲稿往后一扔，掌声夹杂着口哨声如雷贯耳。  
八十多号学生从椅子上站起，欢呼雀跃。Newt就在距离舞台很近的位置，他抬起头聚精会神地望着Thomas，像一朵追随太阳的向日葵。而对方也正深深地凝视着他。  
  
四目对视的那一刻——他们一定是目睹了彼此清澈且充满爱意的灵魂，不然也不会瞬间就湿了眼眶。  
  
New将双手放在嘴边做喇叭状，夸张地做着唇语——  
**「I love you Tommy！」**  
  
这句话显然传达给了Thomas，他的眼睛都在微笑，然后给予了回应——  
**「And I love you to the moon and back!」**  
  
  
**-FIN-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋：几年之后的故事（HE）
> 
> 希望您喜欢这个故事>w<   
> 欢迎来我的lofter玩耍(@aoiselina)

存在着这样一种不成文的定律——永远别让长期居住在某处的朋友推荐本地好玩的景点或餐厅——因为90%的情况是一问三不知。  
就连睿智如Thomas和Newt，当对方问起休斯顿或纽约有哪些可共度周末的地方时，也只会表露出一脸茫然。  
  
毕竟他们很忙，忙到五天工作日的午餐都要在一家快餐店解决，尽管口味和价格不成正比；忙到一旦周末难得不加班就只想赖在床上闲度时光——他们总算理解为何上班族要抱怨周末应该放3天而不是区区2天，除了补觉、做爱和打扫卫生完全没有放松的时间，惨无人道。最近可是连德国工人都争取到每周工作仅28小时的福利呢！  
  
何况远距离恋爱并不容易，而俩人竟维持着这种关系度过近八年的时光——长到连他们都有些不可置信，每次那这个事情出来说都要赞美一番对彼此的坚持（主要是表扬自己对爱的忠贞）。但仔细想想，时间可真是一晃而过。  
  
Thomas顺利完成学业并在本校直接读了博士，年纪轻轻拿着博士文凭去休斯顿定居——那里是航天局总部，但他也时不时地要跑到分散在美国各处的据点做科研。  
Newt一年前刚通过纽约州律师考试，总算是熬出头能够独立接案。他专攻商业罪案，经常一身正气西装革履地穿梭在车水马龙的纽约市中心，在事务所与华尔街之间周旋。  
  
虽说是八竿子打不着的职业，但还是有点共同性——比如书桌和地板上永远堆满排列整齐、编号了的文件。只不过一个是密密麻麻法律文件、一个是令人眼花缭乱的公式计算。  
  
俩人都住在东海岸，去对方那里一趟却依然得忍受三小时的飞机。每到这时他们会惊叹美国真是该死的大。但那又如何！他们并不会为彼此放弃自己的事业，却也不会因为忙碌的生活抛弃爱人。  
  
渐渐地Newt会吐槽Thomas日渐糟糕的穿衣品味——格子衫和面料粗糙的卡其色中裤，不起眼的黑框眼镜，理工男典型标配。  
头脑灵敏地Thomas会巧妙反击——Newt你什么时候居然养出了抽烟解压的习惯？别吻我，我嫌弃你！  
  
而他们重复最多次的恶毒对话则是——  
“你居然还没秃？”  
“这句话奉还给你，毕竟你可是将来要返校当教授投入教育事业的人。”  
“你太刻板印象了，很少有物理教授是真的谢顶！”  
“不过对你而言——我想要不了多久这件事就会成真。你看地板和澡间瓷砖上到处粘着你的头发。”  
“你……你今晚睡沙发吧！”  
  
……  
  
即便如此，他们在床上依然保持着青少年般的活力，好像只有做爱才能够证明他们依然深爱彼此牵挂着对方——好吧，这听上去就好像他们现在已成了两个不受待见的糟老头子，其实正是处于即将走上人生巅峰的壮年。  
  
尤其是Newt，生活在处处充满诱惑的纽约无疑是危险的。但Thomas却从未担心过他哪天被某个风情万种的Omega拐跑。  
Newt反而是没有安全感的那一方，不止一次试探性地问他们是否应该去办理婚证，Newt可以和里面工作的熟人打声招呼无需预约，Thomas却总因复杂的手续打退堂鼓。  
  
“你总是这么敷衍，我怀疑你是否真的爱我。”  
Newt赤裸的胳膊撑在Thomas头顶，有种对方不坦白就不罢休的作风。他倒是愈发会紧锁眉头说些肉麻的话了。  
  
“当然！我们都认识多少年啦。”Thomas想蒙混过关。  
“你还记得Teresa吗？”  
“怎么突然提起她？”Thomas不解。  
他和Teresa这些年一直在网络上保持联系，她从名校毕业后拒绝了大型制药公司抛出的橄榄枝，自己创建了一家生物研究所。  
  
“我觉得再过一段时间——等我们工作安定下来，可以要个孩子。我向Teresa询问了，试管完全OK。”Newt认真思考一番，看起来不像是说笑。“当然，Teresa说也许再过几年就能找到使Beta男性孕育孩子的方法。她毕竟是这领域的佼佼者。”  
  
“嘭——”  
一声巨响。  
Thomas从床上滚下，还是头着地。  
  
“Tommy！？”Newt没料到对方会是这反映，赶紧伸长胳膊将他从地上拉起。  
Thomas边揉后脑勺边干笑——挺好的想法，他对Newt说。却在心中暗想没想到她是这样的Teresa。  
  
结果Thomas当晚还真做了一个关于一家三口的梦。一旦接受了这个念头，它便像颗种子种在心田生根发芽，也许某一天真会付诸于行动。  
……不过在此之前，还是把结婚证办了再说！  
  
翌日早上九点（年纪大了他们都不再赖床，实在遗憾），Thomas在餐桌前边用覆盆子酱涂金灿灿的吐司，边和Newt谈及这个话题。  
Newt是个行动派，当天下午就带着他打飞机去纽约结婚登记所——他穿着来时的那套银灰色西装和光亮的牛津鞋，Thomas穿着朴素的白T恤、牛仔裤和运动鞋。  
  
“我是不是该换套正装？再在领口打个蝴蝶结？”Thomas有些踌躇。  
**“Don’t care! I just want to get that bloody marriage license, now.”**  
  
Newt紧握住Thomas被铅笔磨得满是老茧的手，它一直都干燥而暖和，像个小火炉。  
他眸中丝毫不加掩饰的欣喜一直流淌到上扬的嘴角——他迫不及待，仿若他们登记之后就会直接去夏威夷举办婚礼。  
  
飞机开始滑翔，引擎发动的噪音充斥在机舱。Newt一直未松开Thomas的手，这个动作他们已经能做得如任何一对热恋中的情侣般自然。他侧头望向窗外阳光明媚的好天，眼睛被那绚烂的光芒刺得半睁半眯。  
“你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”  
Newt什么也没透露，但Thomas不禁微笑——他的挚友，他的爱人，现在开心得像个孩子。  
  
时隔多年，Newt依旧不确定成为Alpha究竟是好是坏。但确实没有这个身份就永远无法有勇气跃过友情的线。  
他沉思——自己或许从六年级开端Thomas转来的第一天，就对这男孩一见钟情。  
  
  
**-FIN-**


End file.
